For many companies, call centers are becoming a globally delivered resource. These call centers usually rely on computer and telephone systems to provide the status, activity, security, work-force, and other information of each call center. In providing this functionality, the computer and telephone systems typically only display a textual view of the information. Thus, a need exists to provide a geographical representation of the status, activity, security, work-force, and other information of call centers.